Richard Grayson's Story
by LaurenHardy13
Summary: Follow the story of Richard Grayson as he goes from the circus to the juvenile detention center, to many foster homes, and finally to Bruce Wayne. (Sorry if bad)
1. Chapter 1

Here another story that was requested by Batman 1 fan. This is going to be a MAJOR daddy-bat fanfic as was requested as well as a long on. I will try and go as far as I can go but remember I'm still being punished also known as going to school for hurting little Dickie in Random Daddy-Bat moments. So here we go.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Little six year old Dick Grayson said shaking his parents.

"Our little Robin is an early bird today. I wonder why." Mary Grayson asked her husband still with their eyes closed.

"Today's the day!" Dick said still shaking his parents.

"What's today my little Robin?" Mary said still with her eyes closed.

"The only thing that's today is that our little acrobat is going to perform his very first trick on the trapeze tonight." John Grayson said.

"That's it! You remembered!" Dick shouted.

"Of course we remembered. Today's a big day for you son." John said engulfing his son into a hug.

"I can't wait! Come on! Hurry up!"

"What's the rush?" Mary asked.

"I want to practice before tonight so it'll be perfect."

"I'm sure you'll do great. But if that's what you want to do, you and I can go practice. I think Mommy wants to go back to sleep" John said.

"You be careful with him John. I'll have breakfast went you both come back."

"Ok mommy." Dick said and kissed her cheek. As soon as John cleaned himself up, he gave Dick his costume and then put his on.

"I like this costume daddy. It's so colorful."

"Your mother put a lot of work into your costume. She was hoping you'd love it." John said and then changed into his costume. After he was done John put his son on his shoulders and he walked to the tent.

"Hi Mister Haly!" Dick said waving.

"Well look at this. Little Dickie Grayson, a Flying Grayson."

"Well I won't be a Flying Grayson until tonight. Right daddy?"

"You've always been a Flying Grayson in my book baby." John said. That made Dick giggle.

"Oh were you going to practice? Here, let me get the music ready." Haly said.

"Ok." Dick said. John put his son down and they walked over to the platform and started climbing up. As soon as John gave the single for the music, he grabbed the bar and swung back and forth until he grabbed the bar with his knees.

"Ok Dickie. You ready?"

"I'm ready daddy." Dick said. He then grabbed the bar and jumped off the platform. Suddenly he let go of his bar and did a quadruple summersault and caught his father's hands. "I did it! I did it!"

"That you did. Just like a Grayson." John said.

"Way to go lad." Mr. Haly said clapping. The two kept practicing for another half an hour until they were getting hungry.

"I'm sure your mother has some pancakes waiting for us back at the trailer. Whats say we go get some breakfast. Wait…I have get some things taken care of for tonight's show. Why don't you head back home and I see you in a minute."

"Alright daddy." Dick went out of the tent and started to head back to his house.

"Hey. Hey kid." A voice said behind him. Dick looked behind him and saw a man dressed in a suit. "Come here for a second." Dick was told not to go with strangers but this man seemed nice enough. "You one of the Flying Graysons?"

"Yup! Tonight's my very first show with my mommy and daddy."

"Oh well you must be excited. Do you think your mommy and daddy may need protection? After all, what if for some reason the trapeze wire broke?"

"T-that w-won't h…h…happen. Me and daddy and mommy a-always check it before they go on."

"You never know. Something may happen to them on the wire. It could…"

"HEY!" Came a familiar voice from behind him. It was Mr. Haly. Good, Dick was starting to not like this man. "I told you to get off my property. Now beat it!" Haly said picking Dick up and pushed his head to his shoulder.

"Just trying to help. We wouldn't want anything to happen to this little boy or his parents now would we?" Dick started shaking bad.

"Nothing is going to happen to them. Now I won't tell you again. Get off my property right now!" Haly screamed.

"Fine. But keep my number handy. You're gonna be calling me and just begging for my protection." The man said and stormed off.

"It's alright Dickie. That man's gone now." Haly said rubbing his back.

"DICKIE! What happened Jack?!" John asked coming out of the tent.

"Someone was making threats and it scared poor Dickie." Haly said handing Dick over to his father.

"He s-said we were gonna get hurt tonight." Dick explained.

"He was lying Dick. Nothing is going to happen to us tonight. It's your lucky night remember?" Dick nodded. "Come on. Your mother has our pancakes ready. Want to join us Jack?"

"Love to."

Later that night

"Momma! Momma it's almost time."

"That's right sweetheart. Go get your costume ready."

"Alright mommy." Dick said and ran to get his costume on. "Did you eat dinner yet?"

"Yes momma."

"Good, hold on let me take your picture." Mary said and pulled out their camera and took their picture.

"…and this is where the Flying Graysons live." Haly said coming in with a man.

"Hi Mr. Haly!" Dick said.

"Hi Dickie, are you ready?"

"Yup. Is the show starting yet?"

"I hope not. They can't start without me. Oh this is Bruce Wayne. He's in charge of the fundraiser tonight."

"Hi. I'm Dick."

"Hi, my name is Bruce."

"Have you ever been to the circus before?"

"This is my first time."

"Really? Well you'll love this one. I'm going on the trapeze for the very first time!"

"Well I'll be in the audience watching you." Bruce said.

"He's been practicing very hard." Mary said.

"Come on Brucie. I wanna get this over with." A girl said from behind Bruce.

"Alright Linda. Bye Dick. Good luck tonight." Bruce said.

"Thank you."

Finally it was almost time to go on. Dick was so excited that he was shaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" Haly announced. The audience started clapping. All of a sudden a man brushed past them rudely.

"Wait. Daddy that's the man…"

"Hold on Dickie. Tell me after the show." The Graysons then walked up and started climbing up to the platform.

"And tonight folks. For the very first time. The youngest member of the Flying Graysons. RICHARD GRAYSON!" Suddenly the crowd went wild. John went first followed by Dick who did his Quadruple summersault. He then headed back to where his mother was clapping at her son.

"You did wonderful my little Robin." Mary said hugging Dick. Then it was Mary's turn to do her trick. Grabbing the bar, she jumped off the platform and caught John on the other side. Dick smiled until he saw the rope was getting ready to snap.

"MOMMY! DADDY! THE ROPE!" Dick screamed but it was too late. The rope snapped and his parents fell to their death. The audience gasped as they saw the dead performers. Especially Bruce Wayne.

"Mammica! TATI!" A little boy screamed but his parents didn't answer him. They were dead.

Well how was that? I am actually looking forward to posting this story. I'll post again when I get some reviews. Oh and by the way. Mammica=mommy and Tati=daddy in Romanian.

Thanks

LaurenHardy13


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is late guys but homework is getting out of control. **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A TEAR JERKER! **I almost cried when I made this and you'll see why. I have some really great ideas of what to do but Bruce and Dick won't come till later.

"Momma! Daddy! Wake up! Please you have to wake up!" The little acrobat begged but his mother and father didn't get up. Mr. Haley pulled Dick away from his parent's bodies. "No! Please! MOMMA! DADDY!" Bruce was nearly in tears when he saw Dick begging for his parents to wake up. Almost like…

"I told you coming to this dumb circus was a bad idea. Can we please go now?" Linda said not even caring about the dead acrobats. Bruce never answered to Linda's question. All he cared about was the little boy that was crying his heart out. "Brucie, LET'S GO!" Bruce then allowed himself to be pulled out of the circus tent. But as Bruce was being pulled away all he could do was just stare at the poor boy.

Mr. Haley sat Dick on the bleachers as soon as everyone had left. He never left his side. Even when the police questioned him.

"Excuse me. Coming through people!" Came a female voice coming into the room.

"Ma'm you can't come back here."

"I'm here for Richard." The social worker said. Dick gasps and squeezed Mr. Haley tight but he didn't seem to mind.

"W-what are you talking about?" The social worker rolled her eyes.

"Uh, acrobats dies, leave their son behind, no parents. It's called an orphan."

"I understand that but I was going to take him in…"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that. The boy has no blood relation to speak of. He will be sent to a Juvinile detention center since there is absolutely no room in the orphanage."

"But you can't do that. He's just a child who has done nothing wrong."

"As I said, we have no room for him. Now I'll just be taking him now."

"NO! Please Mr. Haley don't let her take me." Dick sobbed.

"Richard! You will come with me this instant!"

"Wait! Just give us a day to say goodbye to him." Pop said.

"And allow you to go off to some foreign country with him? Absolutely not!"

"Just allow us to just say goodbye to him."

"You have five minutes."

"Pop, please don't let her take me. I promise I'll be good."

"I'm so sorry Dickie. There's nothing I can do." Dick held onto the old man as if his life depended on him.

"What did I do wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No lad, you did absolutely nothing wrong to deserve this. Believe me if I could take you in I would in a heartbeat."

"Richard, I've just read your future." Said the fortune teller. "I've seen you; you live happily with a man and his three sons. They all love you and adore you."

"Really? D-do you think I'll meet this man."

"Very soon my child. Very soon, he will take you home where you will be loved." Hearing this made Dick rub the tears away and stopped sobbing. Dick gave the fortune teller a hug as well as the other members of the circus.

"When I say five minutes I mean five minutes. Now let's go Richard!" The Social worker said grabbing Dick's arm and pulling him.

"Wait, you didn't let him go grab his things." Pop said.

"We have no room available for his things."

"Please, I have to get Peanut. He has to come with me. Please let me go get my things." Dick said crying again.

"If you are not back here in the next two minutes you can forget about taking your crap. Do you understand me?"

"Hey! You have no right to talk to him like that." Pop shouted.

"1:59, 1:58…" Dick ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to his trailer as well as Pop. They ran to his trailer and grabbed his suitcase and started putting his things in. Pop also put in a few of his family pictures in. "RICHARD! LETS. GO!" Pop grabbed Dick's shoulders again.

"Remember what Tanti said Dickie. There's gonna be a man that will come and love you. He'll come for you soon. I promise." Pop said hugging Dick. Dick hugged back and never wanted to let go. But finally Dick let go so he wouldn't get his things taken away. He grabbed Peanut and went out to the social worker's car, and they drove off.

"Mommy and daddy are dead Peanut. They…they fell off the trapeze. It was that man who Pop was yelling at this morning. I know it!"

"Shut up kid. You're lucky you even have things." A single tear slid down Dick's face as he hugged his little friend. As soon as they got to the center, Dick began to feel terrified. The building was made of old bricks and a long barb wire fence stretched around the whole building. There were searchlights patrolling the perimeter and no chance of escape. The social worker grabbed Dick's arm and dragged him into the door. She checked him in and gave him an orange shirt with navy blue pants. "This will be you're uniform. You must wear it at all times and never take it off. If you do, you will be punished. You are to stay in your cell until 5:00 where you can roam outside for about an hour." She started dragging Dick again this time to a small cell labeled 503. She unlocked the door and threw him in the cell. Now take off that ridicules costume and get into your uniform right now!" She said and slammed the door locking it behind her. Dick's room was small but it was due able for the six year old. There laid one cot and pillow, a toilet and sink in the corner. There was also a very small window that was covered with bars. Dick took off his costume and put on his uniform. He put his costume in his suitcase and laid down on the cot with Peanut.

"Peanut I'm afraid. I want momma and daddy." Dick said and started crying. "Someone please! Please save me! Momma! Daddy! Help me. Please someone save me." Dick sobbed until he cried himself to sleep.

************************************************** *************************** "Good evening father. How was your date?" Bruce Wayne's oldest son asked. Bruce remained silent. "Father are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes, the date went well." Bruce said. I…I have to do something really quick."

"With Batman?"

"Well…yes but this is something very sensitive and I don't want any of you involved. A family was murdered tonight and their son was left orphaned. I just have to head down there and see if there's anything I can do."

"Yes father."

"Oh and Damian, don't tell your brothers where I am. Ok?"

"Alright father." Bruce then went into the Batcave, got dressed, and headed down to the circus grounds. The police and commissioner was still there taking picture.

"Batman, I didn't think you would come." Gordon said.

"What's happened Jim?"

"Someone cut the wire of the trapeze and two feel to their deaths. Their little son survived but they already put him in an orphanage."

"He doesn't have anyone?"

"Afraid not. Some of the circus folks wanted to take him in but the social worker wouldn't let them. I didn't like her to tell you the truth. She was so mean to the poor kid." Batman didn't say anything.

"So what do you have so far?"

"All we got was that some guy named Tony Zucco was messing with the circus earlier this morning. We're going to start looking for him tomorrow."

"Excuse me? Batman may I talk to you?" Pop Haley said coming over. Jim looked at Batman who nodded and Pop and Batman went over to pop's office.

"I just have to ask you a favor. That little boy that was taken to the Juvenile center, well…we're leaving in a few days and I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him; just until he finds a good family. He's such a good boy and he didn't deserve this. Our fortune teller says that a man will come and love him almost as much as his real parents did. Please take care of him." Batman didn't know what to say. This man was asking him to watch over a little boy who saw his parents murdered right in front of him, just like Bruce Wayne.

"I'll take care of him." He finally said.

That…was a major tearjerker. I was so close to shedding a tear when I wrote this. I just feel so bad about what I did to Dickie. But as soon as he meets Bruce I'll feel a lot better. Thanks to all the reviews and anyone reading Random Daddybats, Failsafe is coming up next. Thanks and remember to review.

LaurenHardy13


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter and let me just make one thing clear. **Abuse or Neglect is NOT FUNNY! You even think of striking a kid and you are not a human being. Dick's foster homes and the detention center are just for the sake of this story.** I wanted to make sure everyone knows this. LaurenHardy13

When Dick woke up next morning he was confused of why his mattress was uncomfortable and his blanket was scratchy. "Mommy?" Dick called out. He got no response. "Daddy?" Dick called out again. Still he got no answer. Dick suddenly started having a panic attack. "MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" Dick screamed. Just then Dick remembered that his parents were dead and started crying. Lying on his bed Dick felt for his little stuffed friend. However he was nowhere to be found. He look around to see where his stuffed elephant was but he was not here. Dick screamed at the top of hug lungs. His door was unlocked and stepped in an officer.

"What's your problem kid?"

"My…my elephant's missing. I can't find him anywhere."

"All belongings will be locked up and kept safe until you are released."

"B-but he's all I have. My mommy made him for me."

"You'll get over it. Now it's time to eat." He said grabbing Dick and dragging him to the cafeteria. The Café was medium sized and crowded with prisoners wearing the same uniform. Dick got in the extremely long line and waiting for his food. A half an hour later he finally got his meal: A biscuit and a small bottle of water. Dick then sat at an empty table at the overcrowded table and started eating.

"Hey, is that the gypsy brat that just came? Dick heard people asking.

"I think so. Wonder how much is parents made; A penny a show?" Then the table started giggling.

"Hey kid. This your bread?" A tall buff kid asked. Dick nodded.

"Well not anymore." The kid said and took Dick's little piece of bread.

"Hey…"

"Shut up gypsy, you may have had it easy at you're so called circus but I run this facility and you do as I say or you're in for it." Dick then started crying.

"Awww, did I make the little baby cry? Maybe I should teach him a lesson."

"NO! Leave me alone. Please!"

"What's the matter kid? No mommy or daddy to protect you now? Guys, this little boy needs to be taught a lesson."

Dick awoke to see he was still in the cafeteria and he was hurting badly. Then he remembered what happened. The bullies had surrounded him and started punching and beating him up. Everyone including a teacher was laughing at the entire fight. Then someone punched him in the face and he passed out. Without trying to hurt himself, he managed to pull himself up and limped into the hallway.

"HEY!" Someone behind him screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CELL?! A prison guard yelled at him.

"I…I…I was walking back to my room because someone…"

"Save it!" He said and dragged him back to your cell.

"OW! Please stop it. You're hurting me!" The guard unlocked the door and before throwing him in he slapped Dick on his cheek and locked him in. Dick started sobbing historically. He was so exhausted that he fell asleep on the floor.

"GET UP!" Someone shouted two hours later. Dick jerked up gasping for breath.

"Wha…What's happening?"

"I'll tell you what's happening. You're getting adopted."

"I am?!" Dick said excitedly.

"Yeah you are." The guard said. (don't see how) he whispered. Dick was so excited since he was leaving this awful place forever.

"Can-can I go see them?"

"Well obviously, the quicker you get out of here the better."

"LET GO!" Dick said excitedly. Dick was lead to the main office of the center to see a man and his wife. 'This is the man Tanya was talking about!' Dick thought excited.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, this is Richard."

"Oh look at him John. He's absolutely wonderful."

"Hi m'am."

"Oh you can call me mommy sweetheart." She said.

"Are you ready to go son?" Dick started to feel a little uncomfortable. This man was calling him son and this woman wanted to him to call her mommy. Dick then nodded.

"I have to get Peanut first."

Who's Peanut son? He asked.

"My elephant. My momm…well, my real mommy made her for me."

"All personal belongings will be returned to you in one week. We have to make sure you are settled in before you get your things."

"B-but I haven't…"

"Hurry along son. We're going to have a party later." The man said grabbing Dick and pulling him. They all got in the car and went to Dick's new home. As soon as they got there once again John was pulling Dick into the house. As soon as the door shut…"Alright! Listen here! We have to go over a few rules! UNDERSTAND!?"

"OW! Stop you're hurting me."

"You will listen to your father at all times or you will be punished." The woman said.

"You also will do your chores without question. Is that understood?" Dick nodded becoming very scared. John smacked his check.

"You address me as sir and Wendy as m'am. None of that mommy and daddy bit."

"Y-yes sir." Dick cried.

"Quit crying. Crying makes you weak, be a man!" Dick tried to hold his tears but they overflowed and slipped down his check. "You're a weakling!" He said and slapped him this time making him fall to the floor.

"Now you've made your father very angry. Go to your room young man." Wendy said. Dick was so shaken up he completely still.

"You heard your mother! GO!" Dick got up and ran upstairs and tries to find his room. On one of the doors was a sign that said Foster's Room. Dick guessed that was his room and opened the door to find another set of stairs. Going up he found his room was the attic. The wallpaper was peeling off, his bed was a little better than the one in the center but not by much. Dust and cobwebs covered the ceiling. Dick really wished Peanut was here, he would make him feel so much better. Dick sat on the rickety bed and started crying again but he managed to let only a few tears fall.

"Tanya was wrong. No one could love me." He said and started crying for him mommy and daddy; His real ones.

About four hours later Dick was beginning to feel hungry since the last time he ate was early this morning and it was now 5'o-clock. All of a sudden someone came stomping up his stairs. "Foster. We are having some friends over. Your mother and I are going to get some things. You are to clean this entire house by the time we get back. Understood?"

"Yes sir. May I have something to eat? I'm a little hungry."

"You only are allowed to get food when you are told to!"

"Y-yes sir." He said and John and Wendy left the house. Dick went downstairs to look for the cleaning supplies. He didn't dare not do what he was told. He was afraid of another hitting. He looked under the sink first because that was where his mother kept her cleaning equipment. He found Windex, pledge, as well as soap to mop. Now the only question, where was the mop and broom? Dick looked in the pantry, the closet, his room and found no trace of the mop and broom. Dick almost assumed that the Jones's didn't have one. He was about to get scared when he found what he was looking for on the side of the fridge. Grabbing his tools he tried to remember how his mommy used to clean the trailer. He remembered that the Windex went with the paper towels. Did the rag go with the mop? No the mop stuff went with the mop. He decided to get started to the windows and cleaned the window as far as he could reach. Next he poured the mop stuff on the floor but realized that it didn't look the way his mommy mopped.

"I told you that store wasn't open. Now I'm going to have to…" Wendy said and stepped in the house to see what the boy had done.

"Why the (Don't like to cuss) did you do!?" She shouted.

"I-I was cleaning l-like you told me to."

"Are you really that stupid? You can't mop the floor without water you idiot!" Then John came in and saw why his wife was yelling at.

"I gave you a simple task. And all you managed to do was to make things worse. Did your parents ever teach you how to clean?! And why did you only do 1/3 of the windows?!"

"I…I couldn't reach the top of the windows."

"Oh, you couldn't reach the top the windows?" John asked in a child's small voice. "Well let me help you." He said and went to the closet and pulled out something. Unexpectedly Dick felt a flash of pain on his chest and fell to the floor. He noticed John had a belt in his hand. "I'll give you something to practice with you weakling!" John said and struck him with a belt multiple times. Finally the belt stopped and Dick was bleeding everywhere.

"Honey, our friends will be here any minute. Please get rid of him."

"With pleasure dear." John said and picked up the bleeding child up to the hall closet, tossed him in and locked the door.

"S…some…someone please…save me."

"DICK!" Bruce screamed. He just had a horrible nightmare almost as worse as his parents.

"Father! Are you alright Father?" Damian asked.

"I-I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Almost six o clock. Should we go on patrol?"

"No, I'm going out alone tonight."

"But Fa…"

"Trust me Damian. You don't want to be involved in this case."

"Is it about that Grayson boy?" Bruce took a deep breath.

"Yes, this boy needs someone who will love and take care of him."

"Why can't we help you?"

"I just want to work on this case alone ok. Just go work on your homework." Damian nodded and left the room as Bruce went into the Batcave.

"I'm sorry father but you can't leave this one alone."

How dare those people do that to Dickie. Remember what I said that Child Abuse is NOT FUNNY! Spread the word that stuff like that is not funny one bit. This is only for the sake of the story

LaurenHardy13


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys I'll give you a break but I really want more reviews. Favoriotes and Alerts are good as well but I really want some reviews. Happy Halloween by the way.

Dick was now locked in his attic while his so called foster parents were hosting a party. They were talking so loudly that Dick was having a hard time trying to fall asleep. Dick really wanted Peanut. Then Dick was thinking back to what Tanya had said about his future. Thwase people didn't love him at all. And they didn't have sons at all who loved him. "Tanya was wrong. They don't love me." Dick cried. Suddenly Dick's door unlocked and up came Mrs. Jones.

"What did John tell you about crying?!"

"N-not to."

"Crying means you are weak. Remember that!"

"Yes Ma'm."

"Now get down here. You are to serve us our dinner."

"Alright." Wendy then slapped him across the face.

"What did we tell you to call us?!"

"Y-yes ma'm. Sorry ma'm."

"You better be. Now go!" She said and pushed him down the stairs.

"Get up you little brat!" She said kicking him. Dick slowly got himself up and limped to the table while Wendy went back to meet her friends. When Dick grabbed the food plate, he limped into the room with dirty looks given by the Jones's friends.

"That's the boy?"

"Yup, little circus brat."

"He was raised in the circus?!"

"You're moving too slow. Get over here!" John said.

"I'm sorry. I hurt my leg and…"

"Excuses. Get over here right now!"

"Yes sir." Dick said and started passing out spoonfuls of spaghetti to the other guest. Then Dick went over to Wendy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What the h..l do you want?" She asked.

"May I eat now?" Wendy slapped him on the cheek.

"I told you no food until we say so! Now get out of our sight."

"Yes ma'm. Dick said and ran up to his room and laid down on his bed. He then plopped his thumb in his mouth and started crying. He had never done this before besides when he was a baby but he was so afraid now. Finally he cried himself to sleep.

_Dickie lad. Wake up baby._

"_M-mommy? Daddy?"_

"_We're here sweetheart. Are you alright?"_

"_I'm ok, I miss you."_

"_Hold on honey, can you wait and tell us after our performance?"_

"_Preformance? What performance?"_

"_Your first time on the trapize praformance. Don't tell me you forgot already." _

"_Wait! Daddy the wires aren't safe! MOMMY!" But Dick was too late. His parents jumped off the platform and fell down with a sickening crunch._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" Dick cried but he was held back by someone was pulling him back. _

"_I'll give you something to clean!" Someone said. Dick looked behind him and was horrified to see John was holding him back._

"_NO! Let me go! Please! Let go of me!"_

"_Shut the h..l up kid! We're trying to sleep!" He said and punched Dick in the face. _Dick then jerked awake to find that John was really here.

"You better shut your trap kid or else you're in for a world of pain."

"Y-yes s-sir."

The next morning was supposed to be the funeral of Dick's parents, and he wanted to go and see them one last time. The only problem was how he was going to sneak out of the house. _Maybe I can ask to go. _Dick thought. Then he remembered last night when he asked for food and ended up getting beat up. He then realized that he could just sneak out and be back before they even know he was gone. Yes! That's what he was going to do. He snuck downstairs and luckily his door was unlocked. Sneaking downstairs he unlocked the door and snuck out. Dick ran but having no idea where he was going. Dick ran around the city for about an hour until he realized that he had run in a circle. This got him upset and he started crying.

Meanwhile Bruce was being driven to Richard's parent's funeral when he saw a little boy crying on the side of the road. "Alfred stop!" Bruce said. Alfred pulled over to the side of the road.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"I think there is. Wait one second Alfred." Bruce said and got out of the car and walked towards Dick.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" The little boy looked up and stared up at Bruce.

"Dick? Is that you?"

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Dick it's me, Bruce, remember?"

"Bruce?"

"Yes Dick. What are you doing out here?"

"I-I wanted to go to Mommy and Daddy burying. But I got lost, and…" Dick then started crying.

"Calm down Dick. You're safe now. Why didn't you just ask the fos-the orphanage to take you?"

"I never when to the orphanage. I went to a Juvinial center."

"What!?"

"A juvinial center. Then I was 'dopted by sir I mean Mr. Jones and Mrs. Jones."

"Why didn't you ask them to take you?"

"I didn't want to bother them."

"Well I'm actually on my way to your parent's funeral. I could take you."

"Really?!" Dick asked and stopped crying.

"Yes, I'd be gladly to take you. After all I can't just leave you here. Come on." Bruce helped Dick up and touched his shoulder which caused Dick to flinch. "I'm sorry Dick. Did I hurt you?"

"N-no sir. I just got uh…a little scared."

"You don't have to be afraid Dick. I'm not going to hurt you, and it's Bruce."

"Ok, Bruce." Both then got in Bruce's limo and sat down."

"This is my butler Alfred Dick, Alfred this is Dick. We are going to take him to his parent's funeral."

"Yes sir, and nice to meet you master Dick."

"Master? But…your not my servant."

"It is how I address everyone who is a friend of Master Wayne." Dick nodded and they were off.

"Dick what were you doing on the streets? I thought you were sent to the denten-uh Gotham city orphanage."

"They didn't have enough room to put me . So they put me in a d-detention center."

"They what?!" Alfred and Bruce shouted.

"If I may sir, they had no right to put you there."

"But they had no room. And I killed someone."

"What? Who did you kill?"

"My mommy and daddy. I saw the man that did it and tried to tell my mommy and daddy but they didn't listen to me."

"No Dick, no, no, no. You didn't kill them."

"Then why did they die? What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong Dick. They loved you so much. It was just their time."

"If it wasn't my fault then why do I feel like it was my fault." Bruce was silent for a moment.

"You never really get over that feeling. But over time it will get easier." Dick nodded and told Bruce about what Tanti had told Dick that night.

"Tanti said he'll love me. That they'll take care of me."

"You'll meet them someday Dick. I promise you." Then they finally arrived. Bruce stayed by Dick the entire time in order to give him comfort. No one was really at the funeral because the circus had already left, and no one really cared about dead circus folks. As Dick's parents were being lowered to the ground, Dick started sobbing on Bruce's chest. Bruce hugged him and started rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry." Dick sobbed and tried to rub his tears away.

"It's ok kiddo. It's ok to cry. It's better to let it all out and not consume it in." As soon as the funeral was over, Dick realized that he had to get back to his so called home before John and Wendy realized he was gone.

"Dick can we give you a ride back to the center?"

"No thank you. I have to go home now. Thanks for everything Mr. Wayne." Dick said and started walking away. Bruce wanted to say something else to him but he didn't know what he could say.

"Master Bruce. Are you ready to go?" Bruce didn't answer. He was still looking in the direction where Dick had walked off to. "Master Bruce?"

"What? Oh yes Alfred. Lets go."

Dick ran as fast as he possible could to try and remember where the Jones's house was. All of a sudden a car pulled up next to him. "YOU!"Someone shouted. Dick looked at the car in horror as John and Wendy were in the car that had pulled up. "We've been looking all over for you. Where the have you been?!"

"I…I wanted to go to mommy and daddy's funeral."

"You snuck out of our house and disobed your orders." John said and got out of the car. He grabbed Dick and pulled him into the car.

"NO! Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh you're gonna be more then hurt when I'm done with you!" John said. They all then drove away. When they got back, Wendy pulled Dick into the house and John kicked him in the ribs. "You've been crying again haven't you. How many times do I have to tell you men don't cry. It makes you weak!" John then started punching Dick in the face. "That's for leaving without permission kid. You are going to do your chorce twice without breakfast lunch or dinner! Is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir."

"And what do men ever do?"

"Cry sir. It makes them weak."

"Very good. Now get to your chores."

"Yes sir."

"Hey Damian. You got a case?"

"Well it's not really a case. It's something to do with father. He seemed so distant since he came back from the circus."

"You would too if you saw the death of two acrobats. That and there son was orphaned."

"I know. But maybe it has something to do with that boy. I'm going to look up a few things."Damian then went to the Batcomuter to look up Richard Grayson. "Alright lets see. Son of Mary and John Grayson, Orphaned at six."

"That's tough."

"Shut up I'm working." Ok, current location…Gotham Juvinial Detention center?! He's just a kid!"

"What idiot would put a six year old in that place?"

"Umm, Angie Smith. Where have I heard that name before?'

"T.V?"

"No, I don't even know her. Maybe I just heard it at school or something."

"Still doesn't answer the question about Bruce."

"Let me keep searching about Richard. I might find something." Damian said and kept searching.

"Does it have something to do with father's past? I mean he did watch his parents die."

"That's it! Father feels guilty that he couldn't protect another one from watching his parents die. So Father wants to make sure he gets a good home. I feel stupid for not thinking of that one."

"Yes! Man we're good."

"Shut up Tim. Come on lets go."

"Where?"

"To find Father."

"If we get introuble I'm blaming all this on you."

"Whatever."  
_

As soon as Dick was done all of his chores, he was exausted. He went upstairs to try and fall asleep but that was impossible with his brusis. Dick was now certain that the Jones's were not the people who were going to love and take care of him. His mom and dad never hit him before and it they were hurting him. "I want mommy and daddy." Dick said. "I want someone who loves me. Who is the man who will love me. Please tell me!" Dick then made up his mind that he would have to find the person who would love him. But he didn't want to go anywhere without Peanut. He missed him so much. "Maybe whoever adopts me will get Peanut for me!" Dick said. His mind was set. Once again when everyone was asleep, he snuck out to find someone to love him.

I think everyone knows who the person that has 3 sons and will love him. I really want some reviews guys. Is this good? Bad? Or tell me what you want to see and I'll try to put it in the story. Please guys just put some review. The sooner the reviews come, the sooner Dick can be with a real family

Happy Halloween

LaurenHardy13


End file.
